1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface aspect of motor vehicle control systems. More particularly, it relates to a tactile indicator for indicating to the operator of a motor vehicle that his or her leg is positioned to operate the brake pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally, automobiles have accelerated from a stop, quite unexpectedly to the operators. Vehicle malfunction has been found responsible in some cases, but in other cases, it is operator error. In the latter case, it is thought that operators of motor vehicles, particularly passenger automobiles, inadvertently apply pressure to the accelerator pedal instead of the brake pedal. This obviously entails potentially catastrophic consequences.
There exists a need for indicating to an operator when his or her foot is in a position to operate the brake pedal of a motor vehicle.
The present invention solves the above problem by providing distinctive tactile feedback when the driver""s foot is placed on the brake pedal but not when it is placed elsewhere, particularly on the accelerator pedal. Tactile feedback is accomplished by positioning an object such that it will be contacted and sensed by the operator""s leg in the course of applying the brake pedal, but not otherwise. Because the brake is used many times in ordinary driving, the operator will become conditioned to the tactile stimulation. In most situations calling for the brakes to be applied, the operator will consciously or unconsciously be aware of whether his or her foot is appropriately located to operate the brake pedal of a vehicle.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide tactile feedback to the operator of a motor vehicle that his or her foot is appropriately located for operating the brake.
It is another object of the invention to provide subconscious guidance of the operator of a vehicle in placing his or her foot in proximity to a brake pedal of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.